


Time of Peace

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Peace reigns over planet Earth. The Crystal Gems help the former corrupted gems and former Homeworld Gems adjust to life on Earth. Meanwhile, the Diamonds are changing the system, one step at the time





	1. Purple Puma and Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple Puma is back, and together with Jasper and the Famethyst, is ready to rock the world.

"It'd be fun, she said." Jasper grumbled as she flipped yet another arrogant human over.

Then she threw him down onto the mattress with enough force to take him out for the time being, though she was careful not to do any permanent damage to his body. 

Stevonnie and Purple Puma, who were currently in the audience, hollered with approval, as did many other Gems of all shapes and sizes.

"See, told you this would be a great idea!" Purple Puma patted Jasper's shoulders, as she went past

"Yeah, they all love you!" Carnelian agreed "Maybe you'd even be able to beat Purple Puma and take her title of reigning champion!"

Jasper looked over at Purple Puma with a smirk, and Purple Puma cracked her knuckles in response.

This was gonna be a fight of a lifetime.

-x-

"Aw, shucks." Purple Puma lamented, even though she didn't look that sad "I lost. Looks like there's a new champ in town."

She shape-shifted back into Amethyst and observed as the Beach City kids crowded around Jasper.

"Could I have your autograph?"

"You were really cool out there!"

"One day, I'll beat you at this."

"Sis is popular." Amethyst told the Famethyst who gathered around her

"She deserves it." Carnelian smiled

"Yes." Amethyst said "She does. More than anyone else."

-x-

Jasper gave the door another uneasy glance. She couldn't face them, not now.

"Go ahead." Amethyst laid a hand against her shoulder "If they try anything, I am on your side, Sis."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Jasper mumbled

Then, with an air of finality, she pulled open the door. 

Seated on the couch, looking at her expectantly, were the Crystal Gems.

All of them.

"I am sorry." she said immediately, dropping on all fours in front of them "For everything."

"And you think we'd just forgive you?" Biggs stood up "You....."

Garnet raised a hand and Biggs reluctantly sat back down.

"She means it." Garnet announced softly "She really wants to make amends."

"I have an idea." Steven stood up "Come with me, Jasper."

-x-

Jasper looked at the big building in wonder.

Until a small Gem rushed out, nearly colliding with her feet.

A Ruby, from the looks of it. She was soon joined by four other Rubies and an Off-Colored Sapphire.

"These are Doc, Eyeball, Army, Navy, Leggy, and Padparadscha." Steven introduced "They live here, along with four others, who are currently working."

"Working on what?"

"They are part-time workers at Big Donut, on Lars' recommendation." Steven explained "Padparadscha and the Rubies can't really work due to being underage."

"We've been sent to find you, Jasper." Eyeball told the Quartz "We no longer have to do that, but I.....we......are happy that you're okay nonetheless....."

And then a blue tint appeared on Eyeball's face, a tint which Steven recognized very well.


	2. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some anvils need to be dropped.

Once, Morganite was important. She stood above the rest, she had Gems that worked for her.

"Tell me, how does it feel?" a Pearl stood in front of her cell with an unreadable expression "To know that the tables have turned, and that your life is in my hands?"

"Our hands." another Gem, whom Morganite couldn't see, interjected

She had a pretty good idea who it was, though.

"Apologies, love." Pearl reached out to cup the other Gem's cheek "I forgot that you'd want to play a part in this too."

And then the other Gem stepped forward, revealing herself to be a Ruby. One of the four Rubies who worked under Morganite.

Ruby and Pearl grasped one another's hands, twirling about in a mesmerizing dance, one that Morganite had never seen before.

And then they were gone, replaced by Rhodonite, their fusion. 

"I'll have you....." Morganite hissed

"You have no authority on this planet." Rhodonite cut her former master off "Earth belongs to Pink Diamond, meaning it also belongs to any offspring she might have had. I could fetch Steven right away, and you can tell him all you want about it. He is a good listener, you know."

Morganite deflated like a punctured balloon.

"You lord over Gems who cannot fight back." Rhodonite bopped her nose lightly "Now I'll show you what it means to be on receiving end."

-x-

The silence in the barn was oppressive. A Roaming Eye sat nearby, as it once had.

Lapis and Peridot were watching Camp Pining Hearts, with Peridot occasionally giggling during certain me.

"Um......"

"See?" Peridot exclaimed in delight, acting if she hadn't heard the third Gem "Percy and Pierre are a couple!"

"Yes, you are right, Peri. You are a dork." Lapis ruffled her hair affectionately "But you're my dork."

The third Gem finally leapt to her feet, fed up.

"QUIT IGNORING ME!" she yelled out "I JUST WANT TO TALK!"

"Talk?" Peridot turned to her with barely restrained fury in her eyes "I too wanted to be able to talk to you, about lots of things, as my new barnie. And what I got for my efforts was being thrown into the ocean, by you. You think talk would make everything better? Well, it won't."

"We have nothing to say to you, traitor." Lapis gave her an evil eye "Go suck up to the Diamonds. That's what you're best at, isn't it?"

And upon hearing those words, something within Navy snapped.

"Oh, so when you do it, it's all well and good?" she fumed "But when I do the same thing, I am despicable?! Take a good look at your own actions, you hypocrites! You, who threw me and my friends into space where we could have been lost forever!"

And then there was silence again, as both parties avoided looking or speaking with each other.


End file.
